Good Luck Masquerading
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: There is an old superstition saying that Friday the 13th is the unluckiest day of the year. But for Jinx it is the luckiest day. Every year without fail for that one day her luck is good. However, this year is different.


Teen Titans

Title: Good Luck Masquerading

Summary: There is an old superstition saying that Friday the 13th is the unluckiest day of the year. But for Jinx it is the luckiest day. Every year without fail for that one day her luck is good. However, this year is different.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters from the show.

* * *

Remember that bad luck can be good luck in disguise.

* * *

Jinx grinned as she strolled down the busy main streets of Jump City; every so often taking a slurp from her strawberry milkshake.

She was unbelievable cheerful today and who could blame her? Today was the long awaited Friday that everyone so desperately craved for.

'_Ah, Friday; the most beloved day of the week' _Jinx smiled to herself.

And why was it the most beloved day of the week?

Simple.

It signaled the start of the long awaited weekend where young and old would be free from the slave labors of school and work. Long lies and no _god forsaken alarm clocks_ were a given. Staying up late with the knowledge you didn't have to get up early the next day was a treasurable thought. And the fact that you could spend the entire weekend with friends, going out and enjoying yourself was the highlight of it all.

The saying '_thank god it's Friday_' really didn't do the day justice.

Usually Jinx didn't care too much about Fridays; after all, she had finished school and didn't have any official work besides acts of villainy which she could do whenever she wanted at her own leisurely pace. So really there was no reason for her to be excited about the arrival of Friday seeing as to her it was just another normal day.

In all truthfulness the saying '_thank god it's Friday_' really only applied to everyone else and not her.

But this Friday was different.

Not only for her; but for everyone else.

This Friday she was pretty sure no one was jumping into the air whooping '_Thank god it's Friday!_' In fact she was pretty sure they were condemning the day-well, everyone expect her.

Why?

Again, simple.

Today was no ordinary Friday.

Today was considered the unluckiest day of the year when good luck picks up and leaves, leaving behind only bad luck, disaster and misery.

Friday the 13th.

The date had been branded as unlucky since way back when knights roamed the Earth slaying dragons and saving fair princesses from treacherous castle towers and when kings and queens ruled the land.

Although for everyone else the day was considered unlucky, for Jinx it was the luckiest day of the year.

She didn't know _why_ and she didn't know _how_, but every year when Friday the 13th came round her luck seemed to take a 180 degree turn for the better. And she absolutely loved it.

Good luck for her. And tuff luck for everyone else.

Seeing as it was her lucky day she had opted to go out for a stroll through the town, maybe rob a few banks along the way but her main motive was to enjoy the anarchy and chaos around her. It was fun seeing everyone else having bad luck when she was receiving nothing but the opposite.

Across the street from her she watched as a man in a business suit exited the coffee shop at the wrong time and ended up colliding with a boy roller-skating down the street. Two cups of hot coffee the man had been holding flew through the air and spilt over a passing by women who had tripped, having been too busy texting to notice, over a fallen trash can.

For the women it could have been considered lucky that there was a window cleaner right beside her cleaning the grocery stores window and who happened to witness her predicament. On impulse he quickly snatched up his bucket of soppy cleaning water and poured it over the women to help get rid of the burning sensation that the hot coffee had created.

Although that was lucky in some sense, now she was dripping wet and after a few seconds of shivering she began sneezing violently.

Jinx stifled a giggle and carried on her way, happily slurping away at her milkshake.

After a few moments of walking she came across a ladder blocking her path. Everyone else seemed to avoid going under the ladder, probably due to the old superstition that walking under a ladder is bad luck. But, seeing as it was her lucky day today she deiced to hell with it and walked straight under it.

That's when she noticed a twenty dollar bill that had somehow found its way entangled around one of the ladder steps.

"Oh, what luck! "Jinx grinned as she untangled the bill with her free hand and continued merrily along her way.

She didn't stop walking when she heard the sound of someone bumping into the ladder from a few moments ago and then the distinctive sound of said ladder crashing to the ground.

Jinx did however spare a glance to look at the window washer man who was now clinging onto a window edge for dear life; his legs swinging madly as he tried to haul himself up onto the window ledge.

'_Tuff luck_' Jinx smirked and kept on walking.

How blissful today was.

It was almost like heaven.

She loved Friday the 13th; no amount of words could ever fully describe how much she enjoyed this day. This was day where she was the lucky cat and everyone else got the unpleasant chance to experience what she had to deal with on a daily basis.

Up a head of her she saw a young child drop there ice cream cone and burst into tears while his mother desperately tried to rummage through her purse in order to buy another cone to satisfy the child's demands.

In a rare moment of kindness that Jinx would later claim as a brief moment of insanity; she found herself walking over to the ice cream cart and using her newly found twenty dollar bill bought two ice cones; one with a double mint scope and the other a single strawberry scope.

She handed the child the double mint ice cream and took her change from the ice cream man.

Jinx begrudgingly accepted the mothers and child's thank you and hurried on her way.

* * *

It was about half past four in the afternoon and Jinx was quite happy to say that so far it had been not only a good day but a great day.

After she had finished her ice cream she had called The HIVE five and together they had successful robbed two banks and one jewelry shop.

The boys were on their way back to base with the goods but Jinx had decided to stay out and enjoy the remainder of the day to see what else her good luck would surprise her with.

Unfortunately for Jinx, what she didn't know was that her luck…was about to run out.

She had been casually walking down the street when the screeching of tires and the sound of roaring horns snapped her attention to the road.

Once again she found herself on auto-pilot.

Her legs took control and began racing onto the road, her arms outstretched in front of her. "Watch out!" she cried as she shoved the red haired boy who was unaware of the oncoming speeding truck that was ready to turn him into road kill.

The two teenagers landed harshly on the other side of the road.

Jinx barely managed to lift her head in time to see the truck swerve dangerously round the corner way to fast.

She let out a ragged breath and turned to face the boy underneath her who, to her embarrassment, she had pinned down. Her knees where at either side of his chest and her hands rested on the ground at either side of his head.

She starred down at him and could barely fight back the blush that burned on her cheeks.

The boy was about her age, possibly slightly older. He was kinda cute, okay, he was _really_ cute. His fiery red hair was all ruffled and messed up after the two had went crashing to the ground and several locks had found themselves covering his vibrant blue eyes.

She was so absorbed by those eyes that she barely registered what he and said until he repeated himself.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this position but would you mind getting off me?" the boy underneath her smirked.

Jinx's cheeks flamed a crimson red and without a second thought she rolled off the boy and quickly rose to her feet.

As she dusted off the dirt from her jeans and top she became acutely aware that everyone was staring at her. She had saw heroes saving people all the time on the news and knew that the way these people were acting was not the normal reaction. Usually there was cheering, smiles and a lot of unnecessary slapping of the shoulder. But these people looked more scarred that anything.

Feeling uncomfortable and self-conscious, Jinx went to swat away a piece of hair that had fallen over her face. And that's when she realized why everyone was starring.

After she had left the HIVE five boys to go back to the base she had changed into her civilian disguise. Her civilian disguise for today had consisted of ripped jeans, a black tank top with a corset design and a demine jacket. To hide her pink eyes she had a pair of blue contacts on and as for her pink hair she had that hidden under a long wavy brown wig, which, she had just discovered had fallen off during her little heroic stunt!

Her long pink hair fell around her shoulders and she knew that everyone knew who she was. How many other villains had pink hair and grey skin?

"You…you….IDIOT!" she suddenly screamed at the boy she had rescued. "Next time watch where you're going!"

Without another word she turned on her heel and stormed off, pushing through the startled crowd to get as far away from there as possible.

She couldn't believe what she had just done.

She had just saved someone!

Hero's did that _**not**_ villains!

And she was a villain! God damn it she was! No matter what she had just done and no matter what anyone said!

A thought occurred to her then causing her to stop dead in her tracks. What if the others found out about this?

"No! It doesn't matter. Big deal I saved someone. Doesn't matter!" she growled; clenching her hands into fists.

As Jinx stormed off down the road back towards the base, she didn't see the single red rose someone had left beside her foot.

* * *

(A/N) This idea came to me, ironically, on Friday the 13th.

Hope you like it and please feel free to give me any tips, advice or constructive criticism (though try not to be too harsh on me otherwise you may experience some bad luck from a certain pink haired with we all know and love)


End file.
